


Connections are fragile

by Akifuyu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifuyu/pseuds/Akifuyu
Summary: The strings of fate are a strange thing. They connect you to your soulmate, but if someone has no soulmate you can see their string. It's both cruel and thoughtful. But the pain you get from cutting your string.. is it really worth it? To abandon your soulmate and let them loose theirs forever? Or prehaps you find them a new soulmate. One who lost theirs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Connections are fragile

'Are you willing to die for me, then?!' Those words rung in Yuki's ears as he walked back to his home, teeth gritted as the words kept repeating over and over again. They were still repeating as he bought a six pack of beer that would get him drunk. The words only silenced for a moment, when Yuki was walking past a raven haired boy who had a red string attached to his pinky. In the moment, Yuki didn't know why he did what he did. But he walked past the boy, taking his cut string in his hand and then keeping a tight hold on it. The string would stretch to match how far apart the two boys were, so the black haired boy wouldn't notice Yuki had picked it up. The ringing of words and his anger came back as Yuki turned around a corner. He walked faster until he finally reached his house, and slammed the door behind him after he entered. The words calmed down, but they were only replaced with his own thoughts, his own anxieties, his own fears. It hadn't been that big of a fight, but he knew he'd hurt Mafuyu. And that on its own spawned new thoughts. 'What if he hates me after this?' 'Does he really want me to be dead?' Were some of the new ones, now completely drowning out the actual words Mafuyu had said to him. The hours went past like they were merely seconds, and Yuki had calmed down. But that was after he'd tossed his guitar to one side after attempting to play it, and downed the whole six pack of beer. The empty cans were fairly close together, some rolling on the floor by the coffee table Yuki was leaning again and some standing on it. He'd tried to calm down in other ways first. Listening to a cd did nothing, and trying to strum on his guitar really didn't work. So there he was, hiccuping and leaning against the table as he tried to find something to distract from his thoughts in his drunken haze. That something came to him as he glanced at the floor to see the cut red string he'd taken from the boy he passed. Now, as he took the cut string in one hand while looking at his own, he had a faint idea of why he took it. He had a clearer idea as he severed his own string, biting his tongue and eyes welling with tears from the pain of it. He had a much better idea of why he took it as he tied the circle of rope he'd just made to his ceiling. Finally, he knew why he'd taken it as he stood on the wooden stool in the middle of his room and had both red strings in his hands. He tied the two ends in a neat bow, which was surprising as everything was still spinning a little from the alcohol. He let the two now connected strings drop and fade from his vision, the red bleeding into the floor and then vanishing from all eyes but the two that each end was connected to. That was why he took the string. Now, he just had to hope that the black haired boy would be a good person. Yuki chuckled and smiled in a drunken way as he decided to wear the necklace of rope he'd attached to the ceiling. A few tears escaped his eyes and made their way down his cheeks before he wiped them away. The toxic thoughts of his drunken mind had him in a dark pit he had no need to be in. The drunken venom took control of the tone of his voice with the next three words he spoke before it let go. "Go be happy... Mafuyu..." The thud of wood hitting wood seemed to echo in the now dead silent bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah first post and first real fanfiction. It's pretty short, I know, but I hope it was good and you at least got some feels from it. Let me know if I could improve this story in any way. Constructive criticism is always welcome ^^


End file.
